The Chaos Race
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Jem Update Pizzazz and Jem face each other in the Indy 500. Based on Jem eposide, Intrique At The Indy 500.


"The Chaos Race"

A "Jem" Update Fan-Fiction

Based on: "Intrigue at Indy 500"

Written By Dr. Thinker

Chapter #1 – Pizzazz

My name is Pizzazz, the spoiled leader of the Misfits and proud of it. I was stomping around Stormer's house. It seems that Eric Raymond had accidently screwed up one of his latest attempt to stay a head of his rival, Jerrica Benton, the manager of the living sugar-cookie, Jem, and her follow pals, the Holograms. Recently, I heard that Eric had been invited to a dinner meeting for F1 formula cars and their sponsors. I hadn't heard much from Eric's month, but location of the dinner meeting is a very high rated Italian place not to far from movie studios—almost everyone in the movie business eat there—and I love Italian food.

I yelled as I tossed an egg at a picture of Eric Raymond, "I hate Eric Raymond!", the door open—and my egged hit, Eric's living face.

Eric said as he picked up a near-by towel, "I heard 'the yolk on you', but that's the first time, no one played a joke on me."

My right hand woman, Roxy remarked, "The yolk had been since Jerrica Benton hired Jem. Your luck is worse then our annoying fan, Clash. You say we, the Misfits, would play at the Indy 500's winner's party!"

Eric remarked, "I'm working on. Seriously, no joking here—and no clowning around—you will play at the winner's party—but I need to finish some final touches—and I need to be alone at the party."

-Chapter 2 – Eric Raymond.

I hope that those "The Misfits" don't have a plan for today. I am not in a mood for one of Pizzazz's insane stunts to equal the score between her and Jem. It's been like that since "Jem and the Holograms", Jerrica Benton's band, won the second Battle of Band.

I make the mob boss of San Diego, California. His name is Larry London He was an Italian male who loved four things: power, money, Italian food, and William Boston, a race car with less moralities then the Misfits—and that's pretty low—if you ask me—the Misfits aren't know for their good manners.

The mob boss introduce to Muscle, his co-hart. This dude look like something of a 1980s cartoon—he is face looked like the old line, "the lights are one, but no one's home"—but what he lacks in brains—he makes up muscles.

Larry asked, "Did you get the job done?"

I replied, "Yes. The man has a good car. The engine isn't legal, but spread enough money around, and you have some good shielding from annoying reporters."

Larry said, "I not worried about the car or the man—I more worried about him—Martian Greece. They say he never loses no matter what."

I said, "He's out of the race. I had some dirt on his sponsor's owner to force him out because the dirt will really hurt her relationship with her family."

Then the local bookkeeper, Harvey Paper showed up, and told him to put all my money on car with the number 7. That's William Boston's car number.

The Indy 500 Press Officer took the stage and tapped the microphone on the stage. "Recently, Martin Greece had a stroke of bad luck when L.G. Engines, his old sponsor out at the almost the last hour—but he had gotten a new sponsor at the 11th hour, Starlight Music."

I cringed at the name. That name was bad news—even since Jerrica Benton had gotten control of it! The other people in the other then Larry and Muscle clapped at the announcement. Larry and Muscle looked angry at me.

The Indy 500 Press Officer, "To introduce Martin Greece to his new car, 'the Starlight Special', is Starlight Music's hot act, 'Jem and the Holograms'." Soon, the familiar pink-hair rock star and her back-up band showed up.

-SONG BREAK-

"I'M COMING FROM BEHIND"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

The race ain't over yet, baby  
It's only just begun!  
They thought they had it won, baby  
But soon we'll have em on the run!

I'm comin' from behind,  
Watch out, watch out!  
Behind  
Watch as we disappear  
When I shift into high gear

Thought that we had lost, baby  
But they'll find out they're wrong  
I'll rev it up real strong, baby  
You'll see before too long!

I'm comin' from behind,  
Watch out, watch out!  
Behind!  
Watch as we disappear  
When I shift into high gear  
Watch out, watch out  
Behind!  
Watch Out! (Watch as we disappear)  
I'm comin' from behind

-SONG BREAK OVER-

During the song, Jem popped up two people—Martin Greece and me. Martin Greece gave Jem a thumb-up. Jem give me something—the usual thing: sweats. These sweats could get worse—good thing Pizzazz isn't here or I'm going to watch a cat fight that's been avoided by Jem since her first appearance.

Oh, no, that's the Jem's car, the Rocking Roadster, but it's been driving by Pizzazz. She's driving usually like a manic. Rio and Martin move fast to get the stop the Rocking Roadster---it didn't take them long—the Misfits drive into the kitchen in record time—end up looking living meatballs from a plate of spaghetti.

Pizzazz turned to me and said, "I'm with him."

The chief stated, "You are?"

With seconds, I ended up outside of the dinner. I said, "Thanks a lot, Pizzazz."

Pizzazz yelled, "I not speaking to you."

In other words—she didn't expect her plan to backfire bigger then usual.

Chapter 4 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

I said, "Sorry about that, Mr. Greece."

Martin said, "No problem. I heard the Misfits were known for being the most annoying group of musicians that ever existed. I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs—but I think that car is going to be full to the brim with that food for sometime."

The chief remarked, "I'm a big fan of you music, Jem, so I will be cleaning the spaghetti and meatballs from your car."

Kimber joked, "Well, that's good news, I was afraid Rio will be sending some time in the garage at Starlight Mansion removing meatballs from the Rocking Roadster."

Rio laughed. Martin remarked, "Where's Jerrica, your manager? She was the one that got the deal from Linda."

I said, "She's hanging around in the back area, but only I know where she is at—don't worry I'm going to fish her out."

I rushed to an empty corner, touched my Jem Star Earrings, and said, "Show's Over, Synergy"—become my real self, Jerrica Benton, and walked out.

I said, "Martin Greece. I'm Jerrica Benton, Starlight Music CEO."

Martin Greece said, "Good thing, Linda was happen to get to you."

I replied, "No harm. She helped Jem out of a jam in the past—so I own her a favor."

Chapter 5 – "Muscle"

The boss told me that Eric may totally control over the issues of the Indy 500. Good thing, I had a brain as well as muscle. I recalled the how the Starlight Special looks—and I recall a bomb I used as threat to make rival of Mr. London to see the light-I could use that in this problem. I twisted the front of axle of the car, stuff the bomb, re-twisted the front axel and left the location.

Chapter 6 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

As Jem, I was watching the quality races for the Indy 500. Rio was taking picture from a platform. The Holograms were on grass centerfield, where most of the race cars trailers were at.

I asked, "Are you OK up there?"

Rio answered, "Yeah. Martin is making good time."

Martin's car spin out of control and crashed into the platform. The Indy 500 Officials rushed Martin and Rio to the hospital and then went over the car with a fine tooth comb. The Indy 500 Officials computed that someone tempered with the cars. I hadn't see Eric Raymond in huge amount of time—I assumed he was the behind it or least some of his friends did the job.

I brought some friends for Rio—and visited the room. I was surprise that both Martin and Rio were put in the some room. Martin thought it was just accidental—but I reveal what the Indy 500 Officials told me. Rio asked what I was going to do. I wasn't to sure, but I wasn't going to give up with out a fight."

Chapter 6 – "L.G. Engines"

The bookkeeper walked into the sponsor area and told one phrase to the sponsor branch's workers. It was the following: "The boss wants the Engine 6000 ready in 3 days." The sponsor branch's workers nodded.

Chapter 7 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

I was in the Starlight Special's home. It was in pretty bad shape. The Holograms and I were looking that mess.

Kimber said, "The race is in three days. It would take a miracle to get this mess back together."

I said, "We have an awesome auto mechanic. Synergy, it is auto mechanic time."

The private avatar of Synergy appeared before us. Synergy asked, "What do you need?"

I answered, "I need the blueprints of the Starlight Special looked before it was wrecked."

-SONG BREAK-

"BACK IN SHAPE"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRMS

Everything's gone downhill,  
We can recapture the thrill!  
Don't say that we're through  
We're gonna make it good as new!

Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape!  
Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape!  
Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape!

Takin' it nice and slow  
I know we have far to go  
But if we give it care  
There's nothing we can't repair!

Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape!  
Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape!  
Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape!

Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape! Shape it up!  
Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape! Check it out!  
Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape! Keep it up!  
Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it back in shape!

-SONG BREAK-

We finished in just before the race began. Rio dropped in—and wondered who was going to drive the car. Good thing, that the final night of repairing the talk turned to who was going to race: Aja's a good driver—but she can't race anyone—she used the Misfits chase after our first appearance as proof of that. They picked Jem as the most logical person to race in the Indy 500. Aja talked to the Indy 500 Officials, which argeed to it-as long as I give the trophy to Mr. Greece if I win. I argeed—it was my fault for upsetting Eric Raymond—forcing his hand to come in to play.

The first laps of the race were fine—even know Pizzazz wanted to show me up—and took over William Boston's car. I was ahead of her for a while—but on Lap 250, the Starlight Special crashed into the way. I was OK, thanks to the helmet. Synergy can make solid holograms—but they can't speak—that's why I need to say "Showtime, Synergy" to active the Jem hologram-but the Starlight Special was toasted.

-SONG BREAK-

"Ahead of the Game"

THE MISFITS

If you want people knowin' your name,  
You've gotta stay,  
Ahead of the game  
Ahead of the game

Ahead of the game,  
The winners stay,  
Ahead of the game  
If you're goin' after fortune and fame  
You gotta stay,  
Ahead of the game

Every move you make  
Must keep you in first place  
You make one mistake  
Someone's gonna trump your ace

Ahead of the Game,  
You gotta stay,  
Ahead of the Game  
If you don't want it to go up in flames  
You gotta stay  
Ahead of the game  
You gotta stay  
Ahead of the game

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Soon after the crash, Linda Gabor, owner of L.G. Engines showed up. Linda growled, "One thing I hate more then one spilling dirt about to me the family is that I hate the mob."

Kimber joked, "Everyone hates the mob."

I pointed to a car, "What's this?"

Linda answered, "The Engine 6000. The toughest F1 Car on the face of the planet. I was going to Martin Greece's car, but I had to pull out before Eric was going to toss some dirt right into my own family's face. Don't worry, about Pizzazz. I handle her good."

I hopped into the driving seat of the Engine 6000 and rejoined the race.

Chapter 7 – Linda Gabor

That annoying niece of mine—she will NEVER let Jem win—without a very good reason—and I got one so bad—that Pizzazz would just stop and not move—even if a car was heading towards her.

I called Phyllis's phone number. Pizzazz picked up the phone and I heard her voice s "Hey, who's calling during the Indy 500?"

I replied, "Aunt Linda"

Pizzazz growled the following: "I thought you were done annoying me after buying World Studio! What do you want?"

I said, "Let Jem win the race."

Pizzazz asked in a growl-like voice, "Does the word, 'never' rings a bell?"

I replied, "Yes—but if you don't allow Jem to win, you can't use my money when Harvey Gabor is ultra ticked off at you."

Pizzazz said, "But that's almost all the time!"

I replied, "Let Jem win or no more money from me."

Pizzazz said with an evil sigh, "You drive a hard deal. You win for now—but I will have my revenge on Jem—one way or another."

-Chapter 8 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton-

I was stunned. Pizzazz left the race for the rest of the Indy 500. William Boston returned to his own car—but compare to Pizzazz—he was a slowpoke—I was the first car to cross the finished line at the end of the Indy 500—but they so questions, why did Linda showed up to get me the Engine 6000? Well, right now, it was winner circle and the trophy for Mr. Greece. After the press got done with me, a familiar man, Harvey Gabor showed up and asked, "Got some questions, Jem?"

I replied, "I have a handful."

Harvey replied, "I think I can answer all of them."

I asked, "Who did Eric Raymond hire to damage the Starlight Special?"

Harvey replied, "Eric didn't do a thing. It was Mike Muscles, a know mobster. I had a few security issues with Larry London, a well-know mob boss. They been found by the police and they are going send some time with some crooks. They mostly like hired Eric to get dirt on Linda to get her to pull her backing of Martin Greece."

I asked, "What was the dirt?"

Harvey replied, "It turns out Linda Gabor has put a lot of cash in Starlight Music—more then I had in Misfit Music—and Eric was planning on tell me—when I know already."

Linda Gabor asked, "How?"

Harvey replied, "I always check on musician companies time to time—and I have friends in everywhere in the world—they always know who owns what."

THE END

Well, that's end of this update. I like the original episode, but this fixes things. Linda Gabor was use to avoid the original cartoon ending.


End file.
